Harry Potter, Buffy Summers and the Blade of Death
by cornholio4
Summary: Harry was chosen as the 2nd Slayer instead of Kendra so he and his Co-Slayer/girlfriend Buffy must team up to stop Angelus and Voldemort from using the Grim Reaper's Scythe! Post Book 4 for HP and between seasons 1 and 2 for Buffy!
1. Chapter 1

**I have made a Harry/Buffy fic before but it doesn't hold up to me as well when I read it today so this is my 2****nd**** attempt at one! This takes place near the end of Goblet of fire and between seasons 1 and 2 of Buffy.**

Countless hundred years ago

Inside a cottage in a Scottish muggle village an old man with a white beard and no hair with dark green robes was sleeping in his chair.

Then he heard noises and awoke to see a man in front of his chair and his window with the broken glass on the inside. The man had long brown hair, a dark black cloak, a tie and a red sweater vest.

The old man smirked and said "well if it isn't Angelus the scourge of Europe himself! So please enlighten me, what do I owe the pleasure of having you in my home!"

"I believe you have something I am after" said the man called Angelus.

"What could you possibly want from an old man like me?" he asked.

Angelus said nothing as he rummaged through the cottage tearing up everything he saw. He finally opened up a cupboard and took out a scythe.

"Here's what I am after" said Angelus smirking "this is said to have been the scythe of Death himself stolen by a dark warlock!"

He then tried to use it but to his frustration it would not work. The old man then chuckled.

"I am not an idiot" said the old man "after I became too weak to try and use it I used a charm on it so no one else could use it! Only a descendant of mine could use it but only after 5 generations! In other words only after my great, great, great grandchild was their first child will it be able to work for anyone and even then only to a descendant!"

"I can wait" said Angelus glaring at the old man "I will wait long enough and find a descendant of yours and then he will be able to use the scythe for me!"

"You are of course welcome to wait!" said the old man still smirking.

3 minutes later Angelus kicked the door of the cottage of its hinges holding the scythe while the old man was lying on the floor in a pile of his own blood.

On the floor was a broken portrait of a green shield with a snake on it covering a silver S.

Present day

It was the last week of his 4th year at Hogwarts and Harry was brooding in the courtyard. Fudge didn't believe him when he saw he saw Voldemort return.

He saw Malfoy and his 2 cronies coming his way looking smug. Harry was in no mood to deal with them so as soon as they got close enough Harry lifted up Crabbe and Goyle almost effortlessly as if they were made of air and threw to them to the ground.

Malfoy's smug grin was replaced by a look of sheer horror before he was punched out by Harry. Harry then left and as Malfoy and his cronies got up they each angrily sent a spell at Harry which hit Professor McGonagall who was passing by

Harry got some satisfaction as he saw McGonagall marching them to the inside of the castle so she could have a word with them.

Harry the next morning smirked at the furious faces Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle was giving him. McGonagall didn't believe a word they said when they claimed that Harry had beat them up so they lost 50 points each for lying to a teacher and using a spell against one, one top of that when they returned they would have a month's detention and they would be ineligible to become a prefect that year a punishment Snape had no power overturning since it was the say of a headmaster or deputy the punishment for assault against a teacher.

Harry got a letter from his aunt and uncle. He then opened it up.

_Boy_

_You are not our problem anymore, a man in a suit said he would be at the station to collect you when you return from that freak school and you will be living with him from now on._

_Uncle Vernon_

Harry looked confused by this, what man in a suit? At least he might not have to deal with the Dursleys so he shrugged it off.

When the term ended at the platform once he saw his friends off he then saw a man come up to him. It was a brown haired man with glasses, red tie and a silver suit.

"Harry Potter?" the man asked.

"Yes?" Harry answered "who are you?"

"My name is Wesley Wyndam-Pryce" said the man "your Watcher!"

Meanwhile all the way in Sunnydale, California in a secret hideout a man known as Angel was sitting about reading his collection of poems by William the Bloody. He was a brown haired man in a purple shirt, black pants and a black cloak.

Amongst his possessions in a box was a scythe made from a rusty old silver made and an elder wood handle.

**What do you think? It may be a while before I update again!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The first bit is inspired by a Harry/Willow fic where Harry and Willow met as children and meet again years later after Willow's dark stage though I have forgotten what it's called and it has been at least 2 years since I read it!**

_7 year old Harry was on his own in the park sitting on the park bench. The Dursleys that day had gone on summer holiday for 2 weeks leaving his as Ms Figg's. It was an improvement over Dudley taunting him but still he was lonely._

_He was then approached by a pretty 8 year old girl with blonde hair._

"_Hello" she said looking at him friendly._

"_Did you move here? I have not seen you before" asked the boy._

_The girl shook her head and said "my family is here for 2 weeks on vacation! Why are you all alone, where are you friends?"_

"_Don't have any" said Harry "my aunt and uncle are away on their holiday and they left me here for 2 weeks. I don't have any friends as everyone is scared of my cousin!"_

"_My name's Buffy Summers" said the girl "what's yours?"_

"_Harry Potter" Harry replied._

"_Don't worry Harry" said Buffy smiling taking Harry's hand and pulling him up from the bench "I'll be your friend for the summer!"_

_The next 2 weeks where the happiest time of Harry's life, possibly even happier than his time at Hogwarts. The day after she left his relatives came back. Remembering his time with Buffy would lighten Harry's mood even at the worst times._

Harry was shaken awake and saw he was in Wesley's car and they were at the airport. He unbuckled his seatbelt and went out.

It seemed that Wesley had a passport prepared for Harry as he gave the woman at the check in desk their tickets to board their plane to Los Angeles.

When they arrived Wesley helped Harry take his stuff to a warehouse which had bedrooms in it.

"Okay" said Harry "What do you mean you're my Watcher and what do you want from me?"

Wesley took out a book and opened it. He pointed it to a specific part and Harry read it out loud:

_In every generation there is a chosen one_

_She alone will stand against the vampires the demons and the forces of darkness_

_She is the Slayer_

"You see Mr Potter" said Wesley "there exists a girl who develop super strength and skill and are chosen and trained to fight vampires and demons. Once 1 dies another takes its place!"

"What does this have to do with me?" asked Harry.

"The Slayer recently died" said Wesley "and it seems you are the next Slayer!"

"WHAT?" asked Harry "but I fought you said there are only girl Slayers!"

"The rest of the Watcher Council were stumped as well when it was shown you would be the next Slayer but it seems fate decided to make an exception! Tell me Harry, in the past week sometime did you experience anything unusual like being stronger than you usually are!"

Harry thinking about the incident with Malfoy and his cronies nodded.

"I don't know..." said Harry "I think I will be expected to fight Voldemort...if the Ministry realises he's back that is!"

Harry thought it would be safe to assume Wesley knew about the magical world and of course Voldemort.

"Voldemort" said Wesley "you think he may have vampires in his army?"

Harry nodded thinking about it.

"Well this way the training and you becoming a Slayer" said Wesley "you would be better prepared to fight him and the types of creatures he would have under his power!"

Soon Harry was convinced. He then began his fighting training with Weasley which included cupboard cut outs of vampires and other dark creatures.

2 days later Wesley let Harry out to a muggle mall so he could socialise. Normally Slayer candidates were trained since birth but since Harry wasn't technically trained (for this anyway) Wesley thought socialising with other teens could do him a bit of good.

Harry was just walking around the mall when he bumped into a blonde teenage girl carrying bags of shoes and clothes.

"Sorry" said Harry helping her get to her feet and get her shopping back in her bag.

"I should have been watching where I was going" the girl said.

"Are you alright Buffy?" asked a man coming up to them.

"Just fine dad" the girl called Buffy said a little annoyed as the man took a hint and went away.

Harry then looked over at Buffy for a minute recognising the blonde hair.

"Are you Buffy Summers?" Harry asked.

Buffy looked confused and asked "how did you know my name? Granted you heard my dad call me by my first name but how did you know my surname?"

Buffy then looked over Harry for a minute before she asked "Scarface Harry?"

That was the nickname Buffy gave her during the 2 weeks after she had seen the scar. Harry nodded despite not liking the mention of his scar nodded.

Buffy then dropped her shopping and pulled him into a hug.

"Scarface Harry aren't you a sight for sore eyes" said Buffy "I thought you lived in England so what are you doing here?"

"Recently moved her" Harry said knowing that was partly true "you live here?"

"No, staying with my dad for the summer" said Buffy letting go "I usually live in Sunnydale! That's where all my friends are!"

"Don't worry Buffy" Harry said smiling "I'll be your friend for the summer!"

Also in LA in a secret hideout was a man with a British accent, black clothes, black cloak and spiky blonde hair. He was known as Spike and was currently asleep.

"_Spike!" Spike heard a voice say he turned around to see an old friend..._

"_Angelus?" Spike asked "but that stupid soul you go..."_

"_Yes I still have that blasted soul" said Angelus "but there is a way I can return to normal!"_

"_How?" Spike asked._

"_Here's what you do..."_

Soon Spike wakened and then looked at an ancient book he got. He then said "Drusilla...we're going to Sunnydale!"

**Tune in for the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**PS: I know Buffy' 1****st**** and 2****nd**** season took place before the year MLP FIM was released but I couldn't resist and let's just say Buffy and HP are taking place in modern times.**

**Correcting a mistake: I just now realised Angelus just wondered into the cottage in chapter 1 and I forgot that vampires in the Buffyverse cant enter anywhere without being invited first so let's just say that the old man opened the door when he knocked on the door and invited him in when he realised who he was**

**DZ2: I doubt you are going to like this but the idea of Angel and Angelus being separate, I thought about it but to me it hinders a little why Angelus to me at least is the best Buffy Villain, not only is he pure and utter evil but he can use the memories of being with Buffy to psychologically torture Buffy and that he fact he was once Angel makes Buffy hesitant to fight him, a hesitance she would not have if they became 2 different beings**

"Spikey Wikey why are we going to Sunnydale?" asked Drusilla as she was on the backseat of Spike's car driving to Sunnydale.

"Dru dear I told you not to call me that" snarled Spike "I knew it was a mistake letting you watch My little Pony!"

"I know you love it" said Drusilla.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Spike said as he hid a Fluttershy toy that was next to his steering wheel, behind an ashtray.

"to answer your question Dru my dear I hear that is where our old friend Angelus now stays" said Spike.

"But doesn't he have a soul now?" asked Drusilla.

"Yes but I found a way to remove it" said Spike smiling "trust me on this!"

Soon Spike ran over the "Welcome to Sunnydale" sign.

Spike stepped out of the car and smoking a cigar and said "Home sweet home!"

Soon hiding in the shadows they saw Angel their former mentor walking about the streets. Soon from behind they transformed into their vampires faces and then attacked and tackled him to the ground keeping a hold of his arms.

"Remember us Angelus old friend?" asked Spike.

"Spike...Drusilla" Angel then managed to snarl.

Back in Britain that night a couple of Dementors came by Little Whining and entered a house numbered 4 on Privet Drive.

Harry was at that night hiding behind a tombstone in a graveyard near where he and Wesley were staying. This would be his 1st night on patrol.

Wesley told him the stake was the primary Slayer weapon but Harry told him he would prefer his own wand. Wesley accepted it and he said he had the United States Government's Department of Magic (basically the US version of the Ministry) to remove the tracking charm on Harry's wand so he could use it.

Harry then saw some Vampires rise and he thought to himself "this is it Harry!"

(Imagine the _Buffy the Vampire Slayer theme_ by Nerf Herder playing in this action sequence)

Harry then leapt over the tombstone and then used the spell he learnt during his 3rd year Defence against the Dark Arts classes (when Remus taught them on how to deal with vampires) to blast a vampire who then transformed into dust.

Harry saw the vampires noticing him and coming his way.

He then used the skills learnt in his recent Slayer training and the speed from hiding from Dudley to dodge the vampires and shoot the spell at them.

Using the Slayer senses he had been developing he sensed a vampires sneaking up behind him. He then took his arm and threw him into the vampire who was coming his way.

Putting his wand away he then took out a bottle of holy water (Wesley had told him it was lethal to vampires) and then used to soak some more vampires who were coming his way.

Deciding to give the Stake Wesley gave him to use he took it out and used it to stake the closest vampire.

He saw 2 vampires charging at him on eachother side and he managed to dodge out of the way knocking them into eachother.

He then knocked down a vampire who was coming his way. The vampires shouted at him saying "Do you know who I am! I inspired Bram Stroker to write Dracula!"

"I'm sure you did" Harry said in a sarcastic tone actually thinking he was just talking bollocks (an old British term for nonsense) which he probably was and then staked him.

He got to the last vampire who asked him "Who are you boy!"

"Harry Potter" said Harry smiling "the Vampire Slayer!"

He then staked him. With his patrol now to an end he then went back to report to Wesley.

In Sunnydale the British wizard Mundungus Fletcher was stalking about the underground of Sunnydale when he should have been looking at Privet Drive where he by chance stumbled across Angel's lair.

He then saw in a box a scythe and curiously he picked it up and then decided to apparate back to Britain.

Angel that night was tied to a table with binds strong enough to contain a vampire.

Spike was reading a spell book.

"Where is it?" asked Spike going through the book "Where is that magick spell!"

"There it is!" said Spike.

Drusilla looked over his shoulder as she read the book. It was a spell to increase happiness, not sure how that would release Angelus from his awful soul.

Spike then started chanting the spell.

(Imagine _Voldemort_ by Patrick Doyle from the Goblet of Fire soundtrack playing)

Inside Angel's mind the spell was making him feel a sense of happiness.

Soon all his thinking of Buffy then gave him a thought, a moment of...

Pure happiness

Soon the curse performed on him by the gypsies to punish him was now being lifted.

Angel was struggling but it was too strong as his soul was being lifted.

Soon the spell was complete and Angel was unconscious.

Spike then took off the binds and Angel woke up...

With an evil smile on his face.

"Hello Spike, old friend!" Angel said as he got up.

"Angelus?" asked Spike.

"I'm back baby!" said Angelus smiling.

**Before anyone points it out the only reason why I spelt Magic like that is just a nod to all the Buffy books I have and in every one of them Magic is spelt with a K for some reason, and that is the only reason why it's there, it will be spelt properly from now on!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DAILY PROPHET**

**DEMENTORS VISIT HOME OF HARRY POTTER, BOY WHO LIVED NO WHERE TO BE FOUND!**

**By Penelope Clearwater**

_Last night in muggle street Privet Drive in Little Whinging, Surrey had been invaded by the foul creatures known as Dementors. The Aurors responded from a tip off from nearby squib Arabella Figg, the Aurors arrived and managed to stop the Dementors but by the time they had arrived among the muggles kissed are Vernon and Petunia Dursley guardians of the Boy Who Lived Harry Potter. Their son Dudley Dursley has been placed in a muggle psychiatric unit in a muggle hospital to deal with the trauma while Harry Potter was nowhere to be found._

_It is well known the Dementors are supposed to be under control of the Ministry of Magic and the fact that it was Harry Potter's neighbourhood could raise some questions as it was the boy the Ministry has been stating to be a liar for his claims of the Dark Lord's return. Could the Ministry have ordered them to get rid of the Boy Who Lived?_

It was in the afternoon and at her desk Dolores Jane Umbridge was still looking at the front page of the Daily Prophet in disbelief, her careful plan had blown up in her face. Instead of getting rid of the lying brat, he instead gets an increase of sympathy and the smear campaign her beloved Minister Cornelius worked so hard to build was destroyed with a single newspaper article.

All day Cornelius had gotten Howlers constantly and she had received word the DMLE was launching a full investigation on the case. When she thought things couldn't get any worse she heard a knock at the door of her office.

She walked up to the door and opened it...and then stood back in shock: it was Rufus Scrimgeour the head Auror and a couple of Aurors. They had with them in shackles the warden of Azkaban (a Death Eater who managed to bribe himself out of a sentence) who had helped her with the plan and Rufus held up the slip she signed authorising the use of the Dementors along with the orders to go to Privet Drive.

She gulped; this wasn't going to end well.

In Angel's lair Spike and Drusilla (who thanks to the blood of her sire Angelus managed to heal herself) sitting as Angelus was furiously tearing the place up looking for the Scythe.

"WHERE IS IT?" he growled furiously.

"Angelus pal you have been searching for hours and its morning now so I guess that means whatever you're looking for clearly isn't here" said Spike who was spending the time reading a copy of one of his old poems he found lying around.

"I must find it!" growled Angelus still searching. He stopped when his vampire senses caught traces of butterbeer an alcohol substance he knew was only served in Britain. (Until then he wasn't paying attention to his senses).

"Spike, Dru we are going to Britain" said Angelus.

About midday in the Order meeting in Grimmauld Place Mundungus Fletcher was chewing out for abandoning his duties in guarding Privet Drive the previous night. Snape reported that Voldemort is planning on breaking out his followers out of Azkaban later that year but will be giving out orders to let the Warden rot in his cell should be incarnated as punishment for organising an attempt on Potter's life without his permission. Soon it was decided the Order members would search for the missing Boy who lived and they meeting was adjourned.

As he was walking in London after getting out of Grimmauld Place he noticed in his rugsack was the scythe he found the night. In his drunken state he shrugged, broke the handle into two pieces and threw it in a trashcan in an alleyway.

As he left he did not notice the handle pieces put themselves back together again.

In the warehouse Wesley was looking at his watch impatiently waiting for Harry to turn up. Soon Harry came with both a shopping bag in each of his hand.

"What time do you call this?" Wesley asked.

"Half past one in the afternoon" responded Harry putting the bags down and looking at the new watch on his wrist.

"You were supposed to be here forty five minutes ago!" said Wesley.

"Sorry Wesley I was just hanging out with my new or rather old friend Buffy Summers..." Harry said.

"What do you just say?" asked Wesley suddenly.

"I was hanging out with Buffy Summers" Harry repeated.

"Impossible!" exclaimed Wesley.

"Why?" asked Harry confused.

"Because Buffy Summers was the Previous Slayer, the one you replaced" Wesley said "the One who's supposed to be dead!"

**What do you think? Sorry for the wait! Also I know Penelope's career was never stated but in the epilogue of the truly fantastic story the Real Us by Seel'Vor it had Penelope as a reporter and that's good enough for me!**


	5. Chapter 5

"I honestly don't know why we are doing this Wesley?" asked Harry annoyed the next day as Wesley was having Harry bring him to see Buffy at the shopping mall.

"Because Ms Summers seems to be alive when she is supposed to be dead!" said Wesley "There seems to be something strange at foot here!"

"Are you sure the Watchers are just really bad at telling if someone is dead?" asked Harry sarcastically as Wesley glared at him.

As Buffy saw Harry she went up to him and hugged him. She stopped after hearing a cough and looked to see Wesley.

"Who's your friend Harry?" asked Buffy, Harry wasn't sure how to explain this to her.

"Ms Summers, my name is Wesley Wyndam-Pryce" said Wesley "I am from the Watchers Council!"

Buffy knew when he mentioned 'Watchers', this was not going to be an easy conversation.

In Malfoy Manor that night Voldemort was having a meeting of his inner circle when he noticed some not in attendance.

"Where are Macnair and Crabbe?" Voldemort growled, none of them didn't know the answer.

That night in London Macnair and Crabbe were unfortunate enough to cross paths to Angelus, Spike and Drusilla (who thanks to some secret passageways Angelus knew were able to get to Britain in record time), and after insulting them as "vile creatures that are not worthy to look into our direction", Crabbe Sr and Walden Macnair were then attacked and eaten by the three vampires.

"Okay so we are looking for this item in England, right?" asked Spike "well there's a problem with that!"

"What's the problem Spike?" asked Angelus using his senses to try and track down his missing scythe.

"Britain is really big!" said Spike incredulously "the odds of finding this item are the same as finding a needle in a whole barn full of hay..."

"Found it!" Angelus said as by coincidence he had found the alley Fletcher had dumped the Scythe.

"What you found it?" asked Spike looking confused and relieved and the same time "well does this mean we get to go back now?"

"Not yet Spike, old friend" Angelus said "we need to find someone!"

"Find who?" asked Spike annoyed, wondering what the use of this scythe anyway.

"We need to find Tom Marvolo Riddle!" Angelus said as he had kept a close eye of the family of the wizard who he stole the scythe from.

"WHY?" shouted Spike "what's the use of this Tom guy?"

"So he can use the scythe for us!" Angelus said with a wicked smile, his plan was closer to fruition.

That night Buffy had a lot to think about. Apparently there was a new slayer-a male one and it turned out to be her old friend who she was starting to have a crush on.

When she spoke to him about it he turned out be not a stranger to getting forced into an adventure like this (just like her) and having to face life threatening situations.

Buffy sighed, hopefully they can get this mess straightened out and deal with it together.

**Sorry about the short length! Just something to remind you I have not forgotten about this story!**


End file.
